Final event of the Games/Soundwave sees Sci-Twi transform
This is how Final event of the Games and Soundwave sees Sci-Twi transform goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. evening Principle Celestia: Since the scores are tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games. Vice Principal Luna: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Dean Cadence: And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin. the Human Mane 5, Sunset, Ryan and the gang Coco Bandicoot: Ok. Who has magic in us? Bertram T. Monkey: The Rainblooms got theirs drained. I don't feel like playing this anymore. Sly Cooper: That's the Rainbooms, Bertram. We have to do it. It's the last event. Top Cat: He's right. That Bertram clone took my hat. Ten Cents: Don't worry, TC. We'll get it back. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? What did you say to Sci-Twi earlier? Ryan F-Freeman: I told her that she was supposed to be smart and that she shouldn't mess with things that she doesn't understand. Matau T. Monkey: I think she wants to understand to me, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: But she doesn't, Matau. Even worse, she had put the lives of Sunset's friends and you guys in danger. Cody Fairbrother: Thomas is heartbroken when you say that, Ryan. Evil Ryan: Your brother's right, Ryan. coughs I was thinking those cruel words from Sunset came from you. sighs Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset? How did I say that to Sci-Twi? places her hand on Ryan's shoulder Sunset Shimmer: I think you should go and say sorry to Twilight, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Sunset. I was a little harsh on Sci-Twi. I'm a bit like the old you, was I? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I think there's some good in you, Ryan. The Dazzlings are your friends. Right? nods. With Sci-Twi and the Shadowbolts Sci-Ryan: Everything's going to be okay, Twilight. I'm not so sure about your so-called quotation marks with his fingers boyfriend. Sci-Twi: You're right, Ryan. You're my friend who understand magic. Sci-Ryan: Yup. What's the matter earlier? Sci-Twi: Ryan made me cry because I put everyone in danger. Even my new boyfriend. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I think both our amulets can do. Containing magic is cool. You think you can do this without releasing it? Sci-Twi: So, you understand how it works? Sci-Ryan: Yes. And I can help you understand it too. hugs Sci-Ryan and then Principle Cinch speaks up Principle Cinch: I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): I can do this with the Foundation Gauntlet. Principle Cinch: Bertram, please don't interrupt. Ryvine Sparkle: What if they grow wings? Or armor? Dr. Cortex: You know what happens. Ryvine Sparkle: I think you're right, Dr. Cortex. Zarok (EG): I do believe that we can now fight fire with fire. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh, you mean like use CHS's magic against them? Principle Cinch: What was that, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: Nothing. Dr. Cortex: If Twilight's device does contain magical energy, then we must tell her... to unleash it. gasps and motions Spike the Dog to hide nods and runs into the bushes Sci-Twi: You hear what Cortex said, Ryan? nods Twivine: We have the upper hand that we have the Foundation Gantlet, Cody and Sunset will go back to being bad. Sci-Ryan: What was that? Twivine: Nothing. with Ryan, the Wondercolts and the gang Ryan F-Freeman: What are Ryvine and Cortex planning now? Crash Bandicoot: They are plotting to use CHS's magic against us, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Where are the Dazzlings? They are suppose to be with us. Adagio Dazzle: We are here, Crash Bandicoot. Rigby (EG): Yeah. Ivy might believe me about Sci-Twi's magic taking and portal opening. Cody Fairbrother: My bro was wrong to yell at Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, brother. She was trying to help. Matau T. Monkey: I'm with you, Master Ryan. We could go out there and show Thomas and Theodore Tugboat that you forgive Sci-Twi. Even if you unleash the magic you have. nods. back with the Shadowbolts Principle Cinch: I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine. But have you ever considered releasing it? Sci-Ryan: My friend don't know how that works, Principle Cinch. Ryvine Sparkle: But she have to, Sci-Ryan. Cortex and I thought that plan will work. Since Ryan and his CHS friends have used magic to stay competitive, then I think the Shadowbolts will do the same. Unless, your friend lost her liking to Everton. To be honest, Cinch, my friends and I think there's more knowledge and power stuffed in that tiny amulet then any independent study program can offer. Kaos: We realize that she always been an outcast~ Zarok (EG): It's not everyone at school who likes to think~ Conker the Squirrel (Bad clone): To find a student just like you~ Principle Cinch: I've had one or maybe two~ Raccoon: But, the good ones disappear before we blink~ Shadowbolts and Night-time villains: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Lord Business and Dr. X: Now, we understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)~ Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): It's hard to have a brain as large as yours~ Kylo Ren: Ah, ah, ah~ Ultron: But, if we don't win these games~ Boingo: Well, I think she made it plain~ Darla Dimple: What will happen if you have the losing scores?!~ Other villains: Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Shadowbolts, villains and Daleks: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we (they) lose, then you're to blame~ Kaos and Sir Ruber: They all have used it~ Ryvine and Twivine: Maybe abused it~ The Master, Rothbart and Shadowbolts: So then why can't we (they) do the same?~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Zarok (EG): Call it power, call it magic~ Crash Bandicoot: If we win, it will be tragic~ Clyde Bandicoot: More important, is the knowledge we'll have lost~ Sly Cooper and Conker the Squirrel: Ah, ah, ah~ Cody Fairbrother: A chance like this won't come again~ Principle Cinch: You'll regret not giving in~ Evil Ryan and Ryvine: Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Shadowbolts: We're not friends here after all~ Kaos and Morro: Our only interest~ Shadowbolts: In this business~ Shadowbolts, villains and Daleks: Is seeing Canterlot High School (Ryan and his adventure team) fall~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Oh, oh, wuh-oh-wuh~ Crash Bandicoot: What she doing is a simple one~ Dr. Cortex: And since it's win-win on all scores~ Zarok (EG): We only want to learn about the~ Thomas: Magic that she have stored~ Principle Cinch: And as for me and all the others~ Fracture: We only want what they deserve~ Ryvine Sparkle and Cody Fairbrother (opposite): That this school will clinch the win~ And her...~ Principle Cinch, Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Legacy will endure~ screen went multi-screen. Ryan walks on one side while Sci-Twi, Zarok (EG) and Bertram (bad clone) walks on the other with Sci-Ryan close behind Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose (they lose) then it's a crime~ But we can win it~ Thomas and Shadowbolts: If you begin it~ Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: It's up to you to not fail this time~ The Cyberlings: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sci-Ryan: I've got to stop them. Thomas: Ryan! STOP! Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Ryvine and the Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Team Bandicoot: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vice Principle Luna: If both teams are ready... Team Cortex: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sly Cooper, Conker and the gang: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: And now winning these games depends on me~ Gandalf, Emmet and Wyldstyle runs to stop Ryan on one side while Spike runs to stop Sci-Twi on the other Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: And what doors might open if I try to use it~ Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): The worlds are mine.out the Foundation Gauntlet and slowly puts it on Dean Cadence: The last event of the Friendship Games begins... Xehanort laughs as the crowd cheers Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: But the magic's what I really want to see~ Ryan's friends, villains and Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Wyldstyle: Ryan! STOP! Spike the Dog: Twilight! No! Cody Fairbrother: NO!!! Matau T. Monkey: Now? Everyone: NOW!~ opens her amulet and the magic is released as the screen returns to normal Thomas: What the?! Ryan F-Freeman: She has unleashed the magic. (bad clone) and Sci-Twi floats up Zarok (EG): Now, Fortesque. Witness MY TRUE POWER!!! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh my... Sci-Twi: HELP!!!! MEEEE!!!!!out her hand Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, Sci-Twi.his jetpack, flies up and grabs Sci-Twi's hand But, who's going to save me? Matau T. Monkey: I'll save you, Master Ryan.up and grabs Ryan's hand Ryan and Sci-Twi gets sucked into the magic Sci-Ryan: TWILIGHT!!!! Crash Bandicoot: Matau!!! Ryan!!! magic starts to transform Matau, Ryan and Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEE!? gains a robot body with Cybernetics, a helmet like Optimus' with a blue visor, his jetpack wings and a nametag that says "Matau Transformer Monkey". Ryan gains his features like Midnight Sparkle, his skin is dark blue, his wings are like Midnight's wings but a lighter shade of blue, a tail like Midnight has, a horn and those fiery things around his eyes. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle Bertram (bad clone) gains a suit of armor like Thanos, shoes like Dr. Facilier with rockets on them, his wings like the Dalek Emperor, a helmet that looks like a Dalek, robot armor on his left arm, Cortex's hair tuffs on the sides of his head, a robo-eye on his left and one of Midnight's fiery things on the other and Kaos' tattoo on his forehead and a horn like Midnight's Zarok (EG): an emperor suit So much power! Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Wow! What about Matau? Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know, Crash, but my twin brother looks fabulous. recorded Sci-Twi's transformation Ryan, Midnight and Matau laugh crazily and Dark Ryan looks at Thomas Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Thomas. I have to do this to help MY girlfriend understand magic. Thomas: YOUR girlfriend!? Who? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle Am I right? Am I with you? Midnight Sparkle: Yes, my dear Dark Ryan. him on the check You were right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! Sci-Ryan: Twilight!!! Is that you in this form? And, nice magic you got there too. Midnight Sparkle: Yes. You know, Ryan, I always wanted to understand magic like you. And call me Midnight Sparkle. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Boy. I am the first one to see you, Midnight Sparkle. smiles and uses her magic to lift Sci-Ryan up into the air Sci-Ryan: Whoa! I'm feeling like Mr. Blobby hugged me, Twilight. Or is it Midnight? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: The one you call Twilight is no more, Sci-Ryan. She is my girlfriend called... Midnight Sparkle. Evil Ryan: Wow. Told you someone would give her a helping hand. Evil Anna: He didn't help her. He got pulled into the magic with her. Bertram T. Monkey: Oi. Go back to sleep, Evil Anna. Bertranos: She won't be asleep when I have powers like Thanos. laughs Matau Transformer Monkey: Don't worry, guys. My master is pretending to be evil. horn glows and uses her magic on the Wondercolts statue and it blows to bits opening a portal in the process Batman (The LEGO Movie): It that...? Cody and Sunset: Equestria! Wyldstyle: It is! Ryan, pretending to be evil, looks at the cracks on the ground and prepares his magic Sci-Ryan: I hope I understand magic. But if you're down there, please save me, Adagio Dazzle. Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh. She's got magic. and her sisters arrive and the Dark Stars are with them Rigby (EG): Thank goodness you're here, Adagio. Watch out! Ryan uses his magic to blast open another portal after Sunset, Crash and their friends jumped out of the way Bertranos: magic to summon Emmet's car Emmet: Homer Simpson's voice My car! uses his Foundation Gantlet to open a portal to Skylands and summons a clone of Kaos Kaos: What the-? Kaos (Good Clone): Wait. Are you the real Kaos or am I? Crash Bandicoot: Skylands?! Bertranos: Cha-chunk! Boom. opens a portal then Ryan's clubhouse lands on the ground Evil Ryan: Ryan's clubhouse? Ryan and Midnight opens a few portals to Equestria Thomas: Oh, no. What have I done? Crash Bandicoot: What have you done? nods Sunset Shimmer: What about what have ''we ''done? Crash Bandicoot: What is Ryan doing? Ryan uses his magic at Crash missing him but opens another portal to Equestria Thomas: That was close. Cinch start to walk away Kaos: I'm out of here. Sunny Flare: Hey! Where are you and Kaos going?! Principle Cinch: Anywhere to avoid those... monsters! Kaos: Plus Cinch and I think you should do the same! and Cinch run off to hide Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! You moron! Why are you helping her? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Because, Crash Bandicoot, she is my girlfriend.Midnight Isn't that right, Midnight? nods and kisses him Thomas: Twilight, I'm so sorry. Evil Ryan: The Twilight you know is not here anymore! laughs and lifts Thomas to the air with her magic Thomas: WHOA! Wha.. What are you doing!? and Dark Ryan laughs crazily Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Do you have any idea how that feels, Thomas? I did this. Dark Ryan F-Freeman did this. Matau Transformer Monkey: GLaDOS' voice You didn't do anything. She did all the work. Thomas: Twilight. I'm so sorry. Midnight Sparkle: It's ok, Thomas. You will watch as me and my boyfriend Dark Ryan understand magic! And call me Midnight Sparkle. Bertranos: Everyone will know the true power of Bertranos. punched Bertranos in the head Bertranos: GRRR! Matau. You forget your place. I bring Equestria and any other would for Cody and Sunset to rule. Matau Transformer Monkey: There's one thing you know. Sunset's past... is not... TODAY!!!! floats to the ground Cody Fairbrother: Ryan! Are you pretending to be evil? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, brother. I will give Midnight a surprise. Find Sci-Twi's amulet. I'll hold her off. nods Sci-Ryan: I'm not held hostage. I can fly. Agalope: You won't get away with what you are doing, Midnight. We'll make sure of it. Evil Ryan: What happened to you, Ryan? Ryan holds up a sign that says "I am Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Midnight Sparkle's boyfriend." then helps Midnight open the portal to Equestria and kisses Midnight on the cheek Midnight Sparkle: Aw! Crash Bandicoot: Yoo-hoo. Is Sci-Twi here? Midnight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle is no more. Now that I have Equestrian Magic flowing through me. Ryan fires a blast at Bertrano, but Bertranos dodges opening another portal to Equestria Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Darn it! I missed! But, I did open another portal. Midnight on the cheek Bertranos: and opens a portal to Care-a-Lot Crash Bandicoot: Care-a-Lot!? Ryan! Remember you're a hero! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I am, Crash. I hope that Care-a-Lot and Equestria are whole others worlds and they are both filled with magic. Sunset Shimmer: I knew you are a hero, Ryan. But you and Twilight are destroying this world to get it! Bertranos: So what? You must join Makuta, Sunset. Your past is today! Wheatley (Portal): Oh no! Nononono! Oh no no no... No! NO!!! Ryan thought of a plan and kisses Midnight on the cheek Midnight Sparkle: Aw! Dark Ryan headbutts her Midnight Sparkle: Ow! I thought you are on my side. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Well, you were wrong. I have you as a girlfriend and all, but you can't do this. Midnight Sparkle: Why not? There's a whole other world right there and it's just filled with magic! Thomas: Ryan. I knew you are good. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: But, you're destroying this world to get it! Let me give you something. his magic to make a Keyblade and give it to Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: Thanks. Now let's do this. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Let's understand magic, my girlfriend.his Keyblade And you want to understand it all!!!! start to fight then Bertranos is about to shoot Dark Ryan when Matau bonks his armor with his Keyblade Matau Transformer Monkey: At least, Master Ryan. Sci-Twi is powerful with magic. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You and I both understand magic, Matau. Bertranos: WHAAAAATTT??? You dare challenge me, BERTRANOS?!?! Didn't you hear that Mal forgives the human Flain in Mal's Mixle Friendship Games? Matau Transformer Monkey: Oh, I guess I didn't quite catch that. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Mal never forgive Human Flain, Bertranos. Mal (Total Drama): GGGRRRRRR!!!! Bertranos: Oh. You just made a BIG MISTAKE!! No matter! You want to play tag team, eh? FINE! I will power up Mal with my dark magic. YOU'RE A VILLAIN, DARK RYAAAANNNN!!!!!!!! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I'm a hero. You can't destroy this world to get Equestria! Midnight Sparkle: So what? There's more magic there. Bertranos: like Robo-Kaos and Thomas Prepare to be exterminated by Midnight and Bertranos! Zarok (EG): AND WE WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!!!! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Not if Thomas and I have something say about it. Zarok (EG): NOW, MIDNIGHT! STOP THEM FROM GRABING YOUR AMULET!!! (EG) runs as Midnight used her magic to break open a portal on the ground Rigby (EG): Sci-Twi's amulet I got it! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You can't hypnotize me. Midnight Sparkle: So what? I can do that.her magic to hypnotize Dark Ryan Dark Ryan F-Freeman: But, you can....hypnotized I love you. gasps and shoots Ultron Ultron: What? You? Here? Ryan pulls Matau towards him Matau Transformer Monkey: What are you doing, Master Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Look out, Ryan. Flying boy!and bonks Dark Ryan on the head Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! Thanks, Sci-Ryan. Wait. You're flying? nods and turns to look at Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: I'm happy for what you gave me, Twilight. I know you feel powerful right now, but like me, you can have everything you want. Cody's friend Sunset been where you are. She made the same mistake you're making. She put on a crown and, just like you, she's overwhelmed by the magic it has. She thought it could give her everything she wanted. Midnight Sparkle: Oh, you're wrong. Unlike her, I can have everything I want! gasps and shocked of what she said Dark Ryan F-Freeman: No you can't, Midnight! Even with that kind of magic and power like me, you'll still be alone! Sci-Ryan: I understand you, Midnight. But I'll show you the powerful magic of all.his amulet to transform himself gains his armor, wings like Daydream Shimmer and her features Daydream Ryan: The Magic of Friendship! Bertranos: NO!!! My way is much better. Mordicai (EG): Shadowbolts! Save my friends! Lemon Zest: Why? Wreck-It Ralph (EG): We would put your rivalry with CHS aside. Top Cat: Go get Bretranos and get my hat back, Daydream Ryan! Ryan nods and fights Bertranos Bertranos: like Kaos I am so amazingly indestructible that I barely contain myself!laughs Buck the Wiesel (EG): Someone lend us a hand!? Human Rarity: Obviously! Matau Transformer Monkey: I need some help to save you! But how? Mighty Eagle: around HELLO!! Where's Ryan? Matau Transformer Monkey: Mighty Eagle! Where's he going? Crash Bandicoot: Boy. I have to do this, Sunset. Hay-oo-hoooo!!! Hay-oo-hoooo!!! Hay-oo-hoooo!!! Mighty Eagle: Huh? My battle cry!? to rescue Mordecai and the others with the Shadowbolts rescuing the Rainbooms Rigby (EG): Phew. Sci-Twi's amulet glowing Huh? uses his magic and turns Mal into a demon Demonic Mal: Now, Dark Ryan. Flain will forgive me and join me. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: NEVER! Bertranos: You will never beat us! You will be exterminated! (EG) saw that his bandmates and the Rainbooms glow magically Rigby (EG): I know what to do. Mal It's not the way for you and Midnight! I know you feel powerful and you never forgive Flain but you can have everything you want! Cody and Sunset been where Twilight is and made the same mistake you're making! Cody hold onto Sunset while she puts on Twilight's crown and just like you they became demons and powered up by the magic. They thought they could give them everything they want. Demonic Mal: No way, Jose! Unlike Sunset and Cody, Zarok and I CAN have everything she wants! Rigby (EG): NO, MAL! I will never forgive you for what you did at the FALL FORMAL!!! Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Let's help Daydream Ryan, Cody and Sunset. Cody Fairbrother: Time for Light Cody to help. nods Crash Bandicoot: All I know, Sci-Twi, is that true magic comes from Honesty! Loyalty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! bandmates and the Rainbooms start to glow Predaking (EG): I'm glowing! And so are we. magic flows into Sci-Twi's amulet Rigby (EG): You understand Sci-Ryan, Midnight Sparkle. But, three of my friends and I will show you the most important magic of all!!Sci-Twi's amulet on Crash, Cody, Sunset and himself gains his Cybertronian armor, Daydream Shimmer's horn and his wings. Rigby (EG) transforms into a cyborg with Daydream Shimmer's features called the Rigitron. Cody turns into Light Cody Fairbrother and Sunset transforms into Daydream Shimmer Daydream Crash and Daydream Shimmer: The Magic of Friendship! Evil Ryan: Time for help, friends. Cyberlings and the Dazzlings transform into their antro pony forms with siren wings The Dazzlings and the Cyberlings: We need to stop you. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You shall not pass! Daydream Ryan and Daydream Shimmer uses their magic to close the rifts] Midnight Sparkle: What?! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: The rifts are closed, Midnight.Midnight takes a photo and then jumps onto Daydream Ryan Nya: Let's get her, Ryan. Charge!! and Dark Ryan charge at each other with their magic and they hit Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Mr. Blobby: Blobby, blobby! Daydream Ryan: I'll help you, Ryan! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Ryan.his Keyblade at Midnight Sparkle fires a beam of magic at Dark Ryan but Dark Ryan, Light Cody, Daydream Ryan and Daydream Shimmer fires their own beams and they hit Matau Transformer Monkey: Looks like it's a stand-off, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it, Matau. Let's get Ultron and the bad clone of me! flies to fight the bad clone of Bertram, who has put on the Foundation Gantlet and transformed into Bertranos Bertram T. Monkey: You may be me from the past but you can't do it with Midnight Sparkle!!! Bertranos: Oh, see that, Bertram? looks to see Midnight Sparkle used her beam stronger against his friends. Then Dark Ryan fights Midnight in a sword fight and she reopens the rifts to Equestria Bertranos: Well, Bertram. If Sunset join us she can rule Equestria like what she will in the Equestria Girls movie. Bertram T. Monkey: No! Matau Transformer Monkey: Take that!!!Bertranos is angry at Matau Matau Transformer Monkey: Oh! Did you see that, Bertram? nods and looks at the Foundation Elements on the Foundation Gauntlet The Rigitron: Those Foundation Elements are on the Gauntlet. Matau Transformer Monkey: If we destroy the gauntlet then the Foundation Elements can return back their original worlds and Daydream Shimmer and Dark Ryan can fight Midnight and turn her back to Sci-Twi. Rigitron nods Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ready, Sunset? Shimmer nods Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Let's try again! Ryan and Daydream Shimmer uses their magic to close the rifts Bertranos: NOOOO!!!! YOU'VE RUINED MY CONQUEST!! YOU'VE STOPPED MY AND MIDNIGHT'S PLAN TO RULE EQUESTRIA!!! Midnight Sparkle: Have at you! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Okay! Bertranos:Lord Vortech's voice Now... how to begin? Transformer Monkey grabs the Foundation Gauntlet and removes Top Cat's hat, Ryan's SpongeBob Keychain, Sonic plush toy, Rayman's Golden glove and Matau's Lucky Arc Reactor Bertranos: Hey! Leave the "Foundation Gauntlet" alone! and Dan grabs Zarok's staff Zarox (EG): HEY! pulls it off Bertranos' arm The Rigitron: Nice, Matau. Matau Transformer Monkey: You can never rule in Equestria.the Foundation Gauntlet and it cracks Bertranos:Plankton's voice Give it back!! shacks his head for "No!" Daydream Ryan: The Foundation elements are going back!the Foundation Gauntlet with his Keyblade and it cracks further Bertranos: I'll get you, Sci-Ryan! And your magic powered friends too! I will get my revenge on you and Matau! Daydream Ryan: You know the last thing I want to do is... Bertranos: NO!!! Matau Transformer Monkey, the Rigitron and Daydream Ryan: Keep you apart!!! smashes the Foundation Gauntlet and both it and Zarox's staff explodes then the Foundation Elements fly back to their original worlds Bertranos:Lord Vortech's voice NNNOOOO!!!!! YOU'VE UNDONE EVERYTHING!! YOU'VE DESTROYED PERFECTION!!! turns back to Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone) Zarok (EG): NNNOOOOO!!!!!!! What have you done!? Thomas: I destroyed that staff with Dan. The Rigatron: his magic to send stuff from the other worlds back So they can see what you are, Mal. And it's you being mean to Flain in this world!!! Demonic Mal: DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry. The Foundation Gauntlet is gone forever. Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): No matter. Ryan and Daydream Shimmer look at each other and at Midnight Bertram T. Monkey (bad clone): I just remembered Master Xehanort just gave me a job with him in another world. Bye.out of the courtyard with pieces of the Foundation Gauntlet holds up a sign that says "We'll get him next time and he might fix the Foundation Gauntlet." Bertram T. Monkey: Yup. Have at thee, crow winged girl! Rigatron punched Demonic Mal and sents him flying away Demonic Mal: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! charges at Midnight and she used her magic to keep him in place Bertram T. Monkey: Uh oh! I can't move! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Let's fire our beams at Midnight, Sunset. Evil Ryan: I'll help you, Ryan! fires her beam at Dark Ryan but he and Daydream Shimmer fires their beams and they hit Bertram T. Monkey: Can you please unfreeze me, Adagio? Evil Ryan: Dagi and I'll get you down now, Bertram. You can see what's happening. beam is stronger then Dark Ryan's and Daydream Shimmer's Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Hold on! Midnight Sparkle:crazily Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset! Ryan! Hang on!!! the Dog comes up to Daydream Ryan Daydream Ryan and Spike the Dog: Twilight! Bertram T. Monkey: TWILIGHT!!!! looks at them and their eyes are big puppy dog like Midnight Sparkle: Spike. Ryan. Bertram. Buck the Wiesel (EG): She's distracted, mates! Metalbeard: NOW! Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Metalbeard. Do it with me, Sunset!! Daydream Shimmer: Right, Ryan. do what Daydream Shimmer did The Cyberlings: YEAH!!!!!!! Midnight Sparkle: NOOOO!!!! Ryan, Daydream Shimmer and Midnight gets engulfed by a bright light and Dark Ryan reaches out his hand Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Take my hand, Midnight. Let me and Cody's friend show you there's another way. Just like Crash did for Captain Hook and I did for the Dazzlings. Midnight Sparkle: Ryan? Is that you? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I can help you if you take my hand. I'm still your boyfriend after all. smiles and reaches out her hand Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks.Midnights's hand and Midnight float down to the ground with Dark Ryan turning back into their normal selves Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. No idea what happened but I did good, Sunset. nods Sci-Twi: Sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.crying puts his hand on Sci-Twi's shoulder Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Sci-Twi. And going by my experiences with Sunset, they'll forgive you. Daydream Ryan: Twilight! You're ok! Sci-Twi: Oh, Ryan.Daydream Ryan Bertram T. Monkey: Ryan? What's wrong with your hair? It's all scruffy looking. Ryan F-Freeman: It was like that when I came out of that light. Matau Transformer Monkey: How did you kiss Midnight, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess it's when I'm Dark Ryan F-Freeman, Matau. Sunset Shimmer: Ryan. You did well with me. Ryan My friend. Daydream Crash: Ryan? What happened? You remember to say sorry to Sci-Twi? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah. Sci-Twi Well, Sci-Twi. Remember that I shouted at you earlier. Well. I just what to say that... and starts crying I'm so sorry. Bertram T. Monkey: Why did I say "Twilight" instead of Sci-Twi? Evil Ryan: Maybe it's what the Crystal Rainbooms think Sci-Twi is. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm so sorry I was a bit like the old Sunset, telling you that you don't understand magic and... I am generally sorry. Sci-Twi: I wanna understand, Ryan. But, I forgive you. Ryan F-Freeman: up Sci-Twi's glasses These are cool. How long you have these things? Sci-Twi: Since forever, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. What happened to your hair? Let me put these on ya.Sci-Twi's glasses on her face Sci-Twi: I think my hair is like that when the bop comes off. Thomas: Did you do it, Ryan? Is Twilight safe? Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi is safe, Thomas. Sunset and I are the heroes of this world like our friends. Bertram T. Monkey: That was fun. Matau's hand Transformer Monkey transformed back into Matau Matau T. Monkey: Bertram. You were so brave. Mordecai (EG): Mighty Eagle. Shadowbolts. You saved our lives. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts